Water-soluble unit dose articles comprising cleaning compositions have become very popular with consumers. Such articles contain the cleaning composition which is only released once the article is contacted with water. This offers a convenient means for the consumer to dose the cleaning composition into the wash liquor without the need for scoops or other measuring means. Such unit dose articles are often packaged in tubs or bags, in which multiple unit dose articles are arranged randomly within the package.
However, an issue with such articles is that because they are water-soluble, they can rupture prematurely when they accidentally come into contact with water during storage. Such contact could include consumers accidentally touched an article with wet hands when retrieving a neighbouring article in a packaging tub or bag, or due to contact with moisture in the air during storage. Furthermore, the requirement to handle the unit dose article between the package and the washing operation causes a level of inconvenience to the consumer.
Related to this is the tendency for neighbouring pouches to stick to one another. This results in further requirements for the consumer to handle the neighbouring pouches in order to separate them before use. This in turn results in further opportunities for the neighbouring pouch to come into contact with moisture ahead of use.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of adding a unit dose article to the wash operation whilst minimising contact of the unit dose article by the consumer. Said method should be efficient and convenient and preferably not take longer than current dosing operations.
It was surprisingly found that the method according to the present invention overcame this problem.